


Deception And Betrayal

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt Castiel, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Violence, Protective Dean Winchester, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel introduces his neighbour, Bartholomew, to his friends and family. On the surface Bartholomew appears to be a nice guy, but he is hiding something darker underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception And Betrayal

Castiel nearly jumped when he opened his door to find his neighbour Bartholomew grinning widely.

Bartholomew had been the only one to welcome Castiel to the building when he moved in a few months ago. Although Bart did come across as overly eager sometimes he was friendly, and Castiel appreciated it greatly. He had grown up in a big family and has been very anxious about moving away from them all for the first time but Bartholomew had really helped him to settle in. 

"Hey, Castiel. I was just about to knock; I'm sorry if I startled you." 

"Hello, Bartholomew" Castiel said with a pleasant smile. "That's quite alright. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, not really. It's just that I have a spare afternoon and I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink with me?"

"Well I am going to meet my friends and my brother for lunch but you're welcome to come along" Castiel replied as he locked his door. 

He missed the way Bartholomew's smile faltered slightly. "Would these friends be...the Winchester brothers?" 

Almost all of the stories that Castiel had told Bartholomew included Sam and Dean. Bartholomew felt like Castiel never stopped talking about them...that he always wanted to spend his time with them.

"Yes" Castiel responded with a fond smile. "You're all my friends so it only makes sense that you should meet."

"Well, if I wouldn't be intruding?" Bartholomew asked as he suddenly tried to appear meek.

"Of course not" Castiel said with a smile.

"Then yes, I would like to go with you."

\---------------------

When they arrived at the diner Bartholomew made sure to appear shy by keeping huddled to Castiel's side as they approached a table of conversing men.

"Hello, everyone" Castiel said. "This is my friend Bartholomew. Bart, these are my friends Sam and Dean" he said indicating to each man individually. "And that's my older brother Gabriel; he and Sam are a couple.”

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Bartholomew said with a somewhat forced smile. “Castiel has told me so much about you.” 

"So you're the guy who's been looking after my baby brother?" Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Well I hope so" Bartholomew replied smugly; he was pleased to know Castiel had been talking about him.

"Sit down, Bart" Dean said as he patted the space beside him. Bartholomew tentatively did so whilst Castiel pulled up another chair.

"So, what have you all been doing?" Castiel asked.

"Well, Gabriel and I actually have some big news" Sam said with a smile as he took hold of the smaller man's hand. "We've decided to get married."

"Wow" Dean said with a proud grin. "Congrats, bro!" He then turned to Gabriel with a much more serious expression and tone. "You're getting the shovel talk." 

"Okay just back down mama bear" Gabriel said defensively. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with my Sasquatch."

"Gabe, please don't call me that in public" Sam sighed.

"Oh that's wonderful" Castiel said. "I'm so happy for you. I wish I could find someone to settle down with."

Bartholomew's head whipped around. 

"I would also like that" he said hopefully. "With somebody" he added quickly. "Congratulations" he said as he turned back to Sam and Gabriel. "It's great that your friends and family are so also accepting...my dad was not happy when I told that him I was gay. I was only in high school but he made me go and live with my aunt.” 

"Actually...my dad doesn't even know" Sam admitted sheepishly. "He's kinda old school so I don't think he'll react great. I'm sorry about your dad though."

"Really?" Bartholomew said with an under layer of intrigue which thankfully nobody seemed to pick up on. "And don't worry about it. My dad won't talk to me anymore but I'm doing great without him." 

"Well you're always welcome here" Dean said as he raised his beer as a sign of acceptance. "There ain't a straight in sight."

"Thank you" Bartholomew said a twitchy smile. "You're all...too kind."

\---------------------

Dean headed to his father’s house that evening to meet with Sam. His brother had finally decided to tell his father about Gabriel given that they were going to be married soon. As ever Dean had vowed to be at his brother’s side to show his support and intervene if their dad acted less than favourably.

“Hello?” Dean called as he entered the dark house. “Dad? Sammy?”

John strode into the hall with an almost empty beer bottle and a stern expression on his face.

“Did you know?” he asked lowly.

“What?” Dean asked with a frown which was a mixture of confusion and concern. “Dad, what happened?” 

“Did you know that Sam was marrying another man?” John asked with a little more force, but then he scoffed with amusement and shook his head. “Of course you knew; you’ve always told each other everything.”

“Yeah, I knew” Dean replied calmly. He would never dare to confront his father usually, but when it came to protecting Sam there was little he would not do. “I’ve known Sam was gay since he was eighteen, but he’s just been scared to tell you all these years.”

John rubbed a hand down his face and went to sit on the stairs. He was silent for a few more minutes and took a few sips of beer as he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. 

“I can’t bring myself to accept that, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened with shock. Although he and Sam had both suspected this outcome there had been a small part of him that wanted to believe their dad loved them enough to care, but apparently that was not the case.

“How can you say that?” Dean asked with shock. “He’s your son. Why does it have to change anything?”

“That’s just not what my mother raised me to believe in, and that’s not how I raised the two of you.”

“Believe in?” Dean repeated incredulously. “It’s not some fantasy, Dad! It’s real.”

“Maybe I should have given him more attention” John murmured as he appeared to ignore Dean. “Maybe I did favour you too much. Sam’s always tried to find ways to act out-”

“He’s not doing this for attention!” Dean yelled. “For god sake they’re getting married! Sam is in love and if you can’t accept that then…then just stay the hell away from him.”

“You don’t need to worry about that” John replied. “He left just before you got here. I told him that I don’t want to see him right now.” 

“What!?” Dean yelled as he stormed towards his dad. “You asshole-”

John stood then and squared up to his son. 

“Don’t you start with me, kid” he said threateningly.

Normally it would have terrified Dean, but the need to defend his little brother was much stronger. 

“I am not a kid anymore” he replied calmly. “And neither is Sam. So guess what? We can do whatever the hell we want with our lives and not give a damn what you have to say. You have never cared about what he wanted, but we’ll always have each other.” 

With that he started to walk away.

“If you go out that door right now then don’t expect to be welcome back either” John said.

Dean took a deep breath before turning to face his dad again.

“Well that’s not a problem. You wouldn’t want me anyway because guess what, dad, I’m bi. That means that I like men too.”

“You can’t be serious” John jeered. “You’re just confused-”

“I’m certain” Dean replied coolly. 

“Really? When exactly did you become certain?” John asked mockingly.

“When I was down on my knees sucking another guy’s dick” Dean retorted before turning and storming out of the house, making sure that the door slammed behind him.

He could just envision the utter horror that must have been present on his father’s face, and that made Dean smirk with pleasure.

\-------------------

Dean immediately rushed over to Sam and Gabriel’s apartment. It broke his heart when he arrived to find his little brother sobbing into his fiancé’s arms. 

Dean went to sit on the other side of him and Sam twisted around to be pulled into his older brother’s warm embrace. Dean had always been there for Sam through every grievance in their life so it only made sense for him to turn to him again now. Gabriel made himself scarce to allow the brothers their comfort. 

“He’s not worth it, Sammy” Dean said as he tried hard to keep his own emotions in check at seeing his brother so upset. “We’ve never needed him; we’re fine just the two of us.”

“I know” Sam sniffed as he sat up and wiped his eyes and tried to hide his embarrassment. “There was a small part of me that just hoped…”

“Me too” Dean confessed. “I’m just sorry I wasn’t there to back you up. You should have waited for me.”

“I didn’t tell him” Sam mumbled.

Dean frowned. “What do you mean?”

“He showed me this note that someone posted at the house” Sam said as he got the piece of paper out of his pocket. “It tells him all about me and Gabriel and some stuff from my past, but I don’t know who would do this to me.”

Dean’s frown grew deeper as he read the note and a sudden sickening conclusion hit him.

“There is one other person who would know about this stuff” he said lowly.

“Dean, I hate to say that the thought crossed my mind too but…Cas would never do this to me. We’ve been friends since we were kids, and he’s Gabriel’s brother for god sake.”

“I know it doesn’t make sense” Dean said as he stood up and paced the room a little. “But he’s the only other person who was there for this stuff, and remember at the diner today he said about wanting someone? Maybe he’s jealous..? Maybe it’s a religion thing..? Maybe he’s worried you’ll take Gabriel away from him.”

“He should know that I would never do that” Sam replied. “And jealousy just isn’t Cas’ style.”

“I don’t want to believe it but I should go and talk to him” Dean said. “Will you be alright?” 

“Yeah, Gabriel will take care of me” Sam said with a small smile.

“He better” Dean muttered.

\--------------------

Dean was walking down the hall to Castiel’s apartment when he saw Bartholomew seemingly trying to unlock his door.

“Oh, hello, Dean” he said with a smile. 

“Hey, Bart” Dean replied. He was hoping to keep walking but the other man stepped out in front of him. 

“I’m glad I ran into you actually” Bart claimed. “I’m worried about Castiel; he was acting so strange earlier this evening.”

“How so?” Dean asked with a frown.

“Well he seemed a little on edge ever since we left the diner and insisted that he be alone. But then later I was taking the trash out and he was hurrying past muttering to himself with a letter in his hand; he looked quite frantic. I hope something bad hasn’t happened.”

Dean felt like his heart had stopped. He could not even begin to comprehend it; Castiel had been their best friend for years. 

“Anyway, I better go” Bartholomew said. Dean missed the twisted smirk as he went inside. 

Dean was suddenly filled with rage as he stormed over to Castiel’s apartment and knocked on the door loudly. 

Castiel was quick to answer.

“Dean? What-”

“Stay the hell away from Sam!” Dean bellowed.

Castiel flinched at the pure aggression that Dean was exerting. 

“What?” he said meekly. “Why?”

“You know exactly why! You betrayed us. You told our dad about Sam and Gabriel, which then forced me to come out when I wasn’t ready and…I just can’t believe you would do that to us! And to your own brother!”

By this point Castiel was trembling. “D-Dean, I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about-”

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Dean said with disbelief. “I’m not going to fall for this shy cutesy act anymore. You’re a snake, Castiel, and I don’t ever want to see you again.”

With that he strode back off down the hall leaving Castiel stood shaking with silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

\-----------------------

It wasn’t long after Castiel returned shaken to his living room that there was a knock at the door. He wiped his eyes and got up to answer it hoping that it was Dean.

“Bartholomew” he said quietly. “I’m sorry this isn’t a good time.”  
“Well I came to see if you were alright because I thought I heard Dean shouting” Bartholomew said with perfectly mimicked concern. “But I can clearly see that you aren’t okay. What happened?”

“I…I don’t r-really know” Castiel said with his bottom lip quivering before burst into fresh tears. “Dean said that I outed him and Sam to their father, but I would never do that!”

“Oh, Castiel” Bartholomew said solemnly as he pulled the other man into a tight hug. “Dean must just have gotten confused. It’ll be okay.”

“N-no it won’t” Castiel mumbled into his shoulder. “Dean didn’t even l-let me t-talk. He and Sam a-are my best friends. Gabriel is m-my brother. I need them.”

“Well if they can seriously believe that you of all people would betray them like that then maybe they’re not so great” Bartholomew said. “You’re such a sweet and caring person, Castiel, and…and you’ve still got me.” 

“Th-thank you, Bart.” 

“Don’t mention it” Bartholomew said as he pulled Castiel tighter with a smirk on his face which the other man could not see. “I’ve got you now.”

\------------------

Dean returned to Sam and Gabriel’s apartment. Gabriel had put the younger Winchester to bed as the upset had caused him to become quite tired.

Gabriel took some beers out of the fridge and handed one to Dean before they went to sit in the lounge.

“Something isn’t right, man” Gabriel said. “Cas is my baby bro. There is no way that he would do this.”

“I hate is as much as you do, Gabe, but Bartholomew told me he saw Castiel with the note.”

“Did he?” Gabriel asked uncertainly. “I mean you’ve known this guy five minutes and you’re already prepared to take his word over your best friend’s who you’ve known for years?” 

“Well I…I suppose that I didn’t give Castiel much chance to talk” Dean confessed. “But why would Bart…”

He trailed off and Gabriel watched as his forehead slowly creased.

“What?” Gabriel asked. 

“When Castiel introduced us the first thing that Bart said was that Cas had told him a lot about us.”

“You mean stuff like what was in that letter?” Gabriel asked.

“Right, I mean they were just stories which included me, Cas, and Sam and some of Sam’s old boyfriends” Dean said as he picked up the letter which had been left on the coffee table. “And if I remember correctly he was pretty excited when Castiel said he’d like to find somebody.”

“Yeah, it was like a dog had sniffed a bone” Gabriel affirmed.

“Have you got something that Cas has written to you?” Dean asked.

“Um…yeah” Gabriel said as he got up and picked up a piece of card from the mantelpiece. “This is a postcard he sent me and Sam from the business trip he was on last week.”

Dean took the card and then studied the letter. 

“This isn’t Castiel’s handwriting” Dean said as he showed the letter.

“Dammit” Gabriel said with a sigh as he sat back. “How could I not know that?”

“Well we can fix it now” Dean said as he stood up and started to pull on his jacket again. “I have to go and apologise and warn him about Bart. The son of a bitch lied to my face and I actually believed him.”

“You were just hopped up on the need to protect your little brother” Gabriel reasoned. “Like I should be doing for mine.”

“You stay here with Sam” Dean instructed. “We don’t need him getting any more worried. I’m the one who screwed up and needs to fix this. I’ll take care of Cas, I promise.”

“Alright” Gabriel said a little reluctantly. 

And for the third time that night Dean left in a hurry.

\---------------------

Bartholomew had invited Castiel over to his apartment. They had been sat on the sofa for a while with Bartholomew hugging Castiel unusually tight, but the smaller man was too distraught to notice. Bart buried his nose in Castiel’s hair and inhaled his scent as he possessively ran his hands underneath Castiel’s t-shirt.

“I’m sorry for burdening you” Castiel said as he finally sat back and wiped his eyes. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Hey, you’re my friend and you’re upset so it has everything to do with me” Bartholomew said sternly. “How about I make us some tea?”

“That would be nice, thank you” Castiel said with a small smile.

Bartholomew went into the kitchen and Castiel was left trying to pull himself together. 

He looked around Bart’s extremely neat lounge with curiosity which peaked when he spotted a photograph of Bartholomew with a smiley older man who looked a lot like him. Castiel got up to inspect the picture further.

He turned it over and discovered there was writing on the back.

Me and Dad – College Graduation 2008. 

“What are you doing?”

Castiel nearly jumped when Bartholomew re-entered the room.

“I-I was just admiring your photos” Castiel explained. “But…I thought you said your father stopped talking to you in high school?” he said as he held out the photo.

“Did I?” Bartholomew said with mock concern. “A slip of the tongue.”

“Oh” Castiel said a little cautiously as he set the photo down again. Why would Bart lie about something like that? Something wasn’t right. “Bartholomew, I really appreciate the comfort but I think that maybe I should-“

Bartholomew quickly went to stand in front of the door to prevent Castiel from leaving. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” he said with a small smile. “You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Bart, let me leave” Castiel said a little forcefully as he walked towards the other man.

“No!” Bartholomew finally snapped as he gripped Castiel’s arms tightly. “I’m done playing this game. I want you, Castiel. I need you to be mine.”

Castiel’s eyes widened with fear and he tried to struggle out of Bartholomew’s grip, but the other man just kept holding on tighter.”

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Castiel said. “You told John about Sam!”

“I was just so sick and tired of hearing about your precious Sam and Dean” Bartholomew said mockingly. “They’re all you ever talk about! You spend all your time with them! I was never going to have you to myself unless I turned them again you.”

“Do you honestly think that I want to be anywhere near you right now!” Castiel exclaimed. “You broke my friends’ family apart!”  
“You’re still just thinking about them!” Bartholomew yelled as he shook Castiel. 

“Let go of me!” Castiel growled as he finally managed to break free.

He made a run for the door but Bartholomew grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back. He threw Castiel down on the sofa and straddled his hips and pinned his arms down.

Castiel was shaking with fear as he continued to try and fight but as he looked up at Bartholomew’s manic stare and twisted smile he was not sure he would be able to get away.

\---------------------

Dean was walking down the hall planning on the biggest apology of his life (and contemplating how much jail time he was willing to do for when he confronted Bartholomew) when he heard a desperate cry for help come from one of the apartments. 

He would recognise that voice anywhere.

“Cas!?” he called desperately. 

“Dean!”

One of the neighbours – an elderly lady - appeared to see what all the ruckus was about. 

“Call the cops!” Dean instructed as he ran passed. She nodded vigorously and went back inside.

To his horror Dean realised that Castiel was in Bartholomew’s apartment and he quickly burst inside. 

Bartholomew was bent over Castiel, holding him down, whilst Castiel was trying to kick at him to get him away. He was trembling all over and had tears streaming down his face.

“Get off him you son of a bitch!” Dean bellowed as he surged forward and ripped Bartholomew away from Castiel.

“No!” Bartholomew growled. “I won’t let you get in the way anymore!”

With that began a violent brawl. Dean and Bartholomew threw punches and kicks at each other whilst Castiel was in too much shock to move. It seemed to last an eternity. 

Eventually Dean ended up being backed up against the wall with Bartholomew ready to hit him across the jaw.

“Please, stop!” Castiel yelled desperately as he finally found the courage to try and intervene.

Fortunately, though, the door flew open and two police officers hurried into the room.

Bartholomew was well and truly caught.

\--------------------

After giving their statements to the police Castiel and Dean had been allowed to go and they had immediately returned to Sam and Gabriel’s apartment.

Gabriel had been sat on the couch for some time holding his little brother whilst Dean explained what had happened.

“I hope the bastard rots” Gabriel said darkly as he pulled his brother closer still. “I’m so sorry, Cassie. You can stay with us tonight, can’t he Sam?”

“Yeah, of course” Sam said sympathetically; he totally understood the brothers’ need to stick together after something terrible like this. “Cas, I’m so sorry that I could ever even think…”

“It’s okay, Sam” Castiel said with small but shaky smile. “You were upset and it was the only thing that made sense. I understand.”

“That doesn’t make it okay though” Sam said with wide eyes. “You could have been seriously hurt because we-”

“Sammy” Dean said softly as he placed a hand on his brother’s arm. “I think we all just need some rest right now, yeah?”

“That would be nice” Castiel affirmed. “Will you stay too, Dean?”

“But he stays on the couch” Gabriel warned. “I ain’t having you in the spare bed with my baby brother, Winchester. I know where you’ve been.”

“Well I could say the same” Dean countered.

“Tails down, guys” Sam said. “No need to start hissing.”

Castiel smiled adoringly; even though he was still shaken he at least knew that he could rely on his weird and wonderful family to help him get through it just from acting like themselves.

“Let’s go, Sammich” Gabriel said as he stood up and started drag him towards the bedroom.

“Gabe we are not having sex tonight just to spite Dean-”

“Why not!?” 

The door closed behind them and Dean grimaced as he sat beside Castiel. 

“Thank you, Dean” Castiel said after a few moments of uneasy silence. “If you hadn’t turned up I don’t know what he would have…”

He trailed off as tears began to form again, but Dean shuffled over and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It was my fault, Cas” he said. “I shouldn’t have believed someone I barely knew over you. I was just so angry and wanted to protect Sam…that’s not an excuse I know. I yelled at you and I’m disgusted with myself. I’m just so sorry and I’m going to work hard to make it up to you.”

“Well I’m sorry I ever even introduced him to you” Castiel sniffled. “How could I have not seen…? He tried to make me feel sorry for him.”

“No, you have nothing to apologise for” Dean said firmly. “He fooled us all; he was clearly a psycho, Cas, and that’s just what they do. God, I’m just so glad you’re safe” he said as he buried his face in Castiel’s hair.

“I know I am if you stay guard out here for me” Castiel quipped with a small but genuine smile.

“I promise I won’t move from this spot all night” Dean said seriously.

“Okay” Castiel said, but he could not find the will to move.

Instead he stayed cuddled up to his friend for a while longer as it felt like where he was meant to be.


End file.
